1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, lightness and flatness of a monitor, a television, and the like have been demanded, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been substituted with a liquid crystal display (LCD) according to the demand. However, the liquid crystal display, which is a light receiving element, requires a separate backlight, and has limitations in response speed, viewing angle, and the like.
As a display device capable of overcoming the aforementioned limitations, an organic light emitting device, which is a self-emitting display element, has advantages of a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time and therefore has greatly attracted attention.
In the meantime, a flexible organic light emitting diode display has a flat portion and a curved portion. The curved portion is formed in a curved surface having a curvature, so that tolerance may be generated in the curved portion compared to the flat portion when a product is assembled.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.